fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GamingFanatic/Updates
Trying to pull an all-nighter, so this is why I'm writing this at 3 AM. To start things off, Immobile is cancelled. I had a neat concept for it, but I don't know exactly what direction I should take it with, as all my biggest options eventually don't work as they move along. I'll incorporate some of its concept into the Fight Series instead. Thumbs and Diaries will (finally) be out sometime this month. I'm now completely set on what I want to do with it as it progresses, and the writing's been going really well. I'm really happy with how it's turning out, and I hope you all will too. Expect it sometime this week. After Thumbs and Diaries is done, I'll continue working on Fight for All. I'll probably tidy up episode 1 a bit and then proceed to remake most the remaining episodes before I continue where I left off. Where I did leave off though, the season is about halfway done, and there's some interesting twists coming up. An important concept I've been trying to focus on within the Fight Series is character development. While I'm saving most of this development for Soul's Army and Time Strike, as they're darker and take a more serious approach compared to the comedic and lighthearted styles of Fight for All and Mutant Chaos, I'm going to try and incorporate a bit of it now, primarily with Michael, and having to accept teamwork and not just doing things on your own. Michael will also start off kinda cold and more kept-to-himself (for reasons that will be explained and explored in Time Strike), and slowly progress out of this state as the season moves along. This is why he's already out of his shell in the Shorts, as they take place after Fight for All, but before Mutant Chaos. While teamwork will be the important theme of Fight for All, and I already have the themes of Soul's Army and Time Strike decided, I'm only about halfway there on deciding on what Mutant Chaos' will be. One problem I'm having with this character development, though, is the villains. Aside from Zerongo, the rest don't really have any development. In fact, they're pretty much just there for the sake of being there. I don't want this team to simply be your average generic villains, but I kinda already set myself up for this. I guess this shows my progression as a writer. All the villains in the future seasons will be fully fleshed-out though, so don't worry about that. Back on the topic of Mutant Chaos though, I'm kinda having trouble what exactly I want it to be overall. While it's not, it's pretty much just a filler season in my eyes. I feel it's only there to expand a bit on the overall story as a whole, and really serves no purpose. It does, and it will, but I'm just having trouble finding what I want to do with it, especially with all the concepts and ideas that I'm going to put into motion in the seasons following it. The series won't survive without it though. Soul's Army won't be the same without it, even though it doesn't really effect it at all, so I just can't get rid of it. I guess this just gives me more time to flesh out the characters. I always ramble when I'm tired, as my mind starts to drift and I start to think about other things instead of just being keyed up and focusing on one thing at a time all day. It's this kind of mood where I just get into the writing feeling. The problem is I'm tired and I want to sleep, and that keeps me from writing. I don't know. Screw the all-nighter thing. I'm going to bed. If you're still reading, thanks to listening to me ramble about stuff. I hope you're having a nice day. Feel free to talk about whatever in the comments. As for me, good night. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 3:24 AM, December 14, 2014 (EST) Category:Blog posts Category:Update Blogs